Kind
by corinneminetta
Summary: Natalie Williams. The daughter of a wealthy lawyer. The former best friend of Jacob, Quil and Embry. Mackenzie Bishops. The daughter to an abused mother and an abusive dad. They both kick butt at volleyball, but what about relationships. Imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. So, I love to read hilarious disclaimers, so today I have brought Jacob, Edward, Emmett, and Natalie to help me with the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: Okay, who wants to do it?**

**Natalie: Why are we here again?**

**Edward: Disclaimer. Its this thing you have to do to say you don't own anything. **

**Natalie: But… she does own me. So…(long pause) I'm just gonna go. **

**Me: Please, Someone just do the dang DISCLAIMER!**

**Emmett: I seem to remember that SOMEONE promised me COOKIES if I did it. SO?????**

**Me: Maybe if that SOMEONE did their job the would get cookies!**

**Jake: EVERYONE, JUST SHUT UP! CORINNE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT NATALIE! AND THE AMAZING CINAMON ROLLS SHE MADE FOR EMMETT THAT I JUST ATE! **

**Edward: You guys realize that Emmett can't eat those anyways…since he's a vampire and all….**

* * *

**Sorry, I get slightly carried away. On with the story! Oh and all the Italics (apart from Natalie's thoughts) are the letter that the person is writing.**

* * *

_Let me explain. _

_My name is of no importance. I write to you from my desk in the corner of my room. Now, I feel I must write this down, in case there is no one living that knows of what took place here. A time ago. It is a story of great importance, because it proves that true love really does exist. They were two perfectly imperfect pairs. "Star-crossed lovers," If you will. _

_Now, Natalie came from money, and a lot of it…_

Click, Click, Click, Natalie Williams tapped her nails against the hard granite countertops in the kitchen. She watched her mom pace around the kitchen, double checking all the cooks and maids, yelling constantly. Natalie had empathy with them; her mother was completely and utterly absurd at points.

Natalie entered the next room, the dining, to find her father, Adam Williams, with a glass of wine and a newspaper. He looked up briefly to acknowledge her presence, but still too quickly to catch the longing look outside she passed. It was July, nearing August. She ached to be back home, or where she called home, with her best friends: Quil Ateara Embry Call, and Jacob Black.

Natalie moved to La Push with her grandmother on her father's side, when she married this man named Daniel Sioux. He was Quileute, so Sage moved down there. This was in the time of Natalie's Aunt's horrible health and her parents were busy with her, so they sent Natalie to live with her grandmother.

She lived there for about 3 years and then she moved back to her parents' house. But, every September, October, and November, Natalie would go down and visit. That was up until two years ago... Quil, Embry, Natalie, and Jake were the best of friends from the beginning. She, though, was always more attracted to Embry. Natalie loved him so much as a little girl. She hadn't seen any of them since the end of 7th grade.

Natalie growing up had always been rather awkward growing up. She was short and frail and pale skinned with the slightest bit of freckles all around her face. She had big green eyes that were too big for her face and short, stringy orange-ish colored hair. But, now that she had grown and was about to be a sophomore this coming school year, she had changed. Her height was still rather short, but she had grown a bit. Five foot three inches and a half to be exact. She was petite now, but had fully developed into a young woman, B sized woman to be exact. Her hair had grown out and the reddish orange locks had been introduced to a flat iron and curling iron. She started to dress nicer and her face filled out. Sadly, Natalie's eyes were still slightly big for her face.

"Hey Dad?" he grunted in response, telling her to continue. Natalie picked a piece of her flat ironed, sun-kissed red hair and twirled it between her fingertips.

"So, you know how I was really wanting to visit Sage this weekend?" Natalie paused, and noticed her father was only barely listening. "I was wondering if I could, I don't know, maybe move in for awhile? I miss it there…"

He was quiet, taking another sip of the dark red liquid.

"That sounds reasonable enough." he said, looking up at her, placing the newspaper. Natalie quickly sat down next to him.

"I have an idea!" Adam said with excitement. "How about you call the White's house and see if Drew can come over and eat with us?" Natalie smiled and happily skipped towards the phone.

_Natalie had a rough life and, although she seemed like someone who had everything that they could want and more, she was unhappy. Now, don't call her spoiled because she was most definitely not. Natalie's father was a lawyer. He partially owned White and Williams Law Firm. I say partially because half was owned by Harvey White. So, you add the two and get White and Williams. _

_Now, Harvey White had a son, and that son was best friends with Natalie. But what Natalie didn't know was that he was absolutely, entirely in love with her…_

Ring. Ring. Ring. Drew White picked up his new Iphone off the side of his bed, sitting up all the way. He pushed his curly, dark brown hair back off his cream colored face. He looked at the caller I.D. _Natalie, _it read. Drew's adrenaline skyrocketed and he got nervous and excited. Ah, Natalie. He missed her. He hadn't seen her all summer.

"Hey! Natalie! What are you up to?" He answered nonchalantly, trying to seem cool.

"Hey, Drew. I was wondering if you would like to come over and hang out?" Natalie said, letting her voice drop at the end of her sentence.

"Sure," Drew said, standing up, flinging himself to the closet. "Meet up at 22nd?"

"You know it!" The phone clicked and Drew threw on some black loose jeans and a light pastel green sweater. He placed his phone in his front pocket and his wallet in his back pocket. He grabbed his house key off the bookshelf and started walking.

_In New York there are millions of restaurants and stores. On 22__nd__ street, there was a small disregarded book store-slash-coffee shop sort of thing. This is where almost every Wednesday after school, Drew and Natalie would meet. She would order two cinnamon rolls with a caramel apple cider, claiming that she "would not drink coffee unless it was unavoidable or unless I got drunk." Then, Drew would laugh and agree while ordering a blueberry muffin and coffee, two sugars. _

Natalie opened the big wooden doors with ease. She held the door open with her buttocks, while taking her treats from Drew as he came in. They both placed their jackets on the coat rack by the door. Natalie looked down at her simple cream and grey wide striped v-neck sweater and jeans, and then accompanied Drew into the kitchen. They both began to eat and laugh, talking of how much the missed each other and what exactly they had missed.

"So, guess what?" Natalie spoke reluctantly. "I might be moving back to La Push." Drew paused, his face going white. His jaw looked like stone_. _

"W-what? Why? When? I- I don't even- Huh?" He spoke quickly and ferociously.

"Because, that is where I want to be. I loved it there and-" Natalie was cut off by Drew's hungry lips on hers. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. He's kissing me and it is extremely awkward. _Natalie thought to herself. Sure, she loved Drew, but not like this. _Oh crap. What do I do? Let him kiss me and lead him on or break the kiss and lose him as a friend? Why don't they write manuals on this stuff?_

He pulled away gently and caressed her cheek with his right hand.

"I love you, Natalie. I always have."

"I, uh, love you too, Drew. But, I just-"

"NATALIE! DREW! DINNER!"

_Now, Natalie's mother loved to boss people around. She could easily be a malicious person, but she just took all her built up anger out on the help and her husband. Don't get me wrong. There is no one in this world that loved that woman more than Adam Williams, but she was still spiteful at times. Miss Catherine Williams was secretly loathed by half the women in New York. She was married to the man of all their dreams and had the dream life. Don't get me wrong here. Cat was in love with Adam and really she wasn't usually rude; she loved her Natalie. _

_Catherine rooted for Natalie and Drew to grow up and get married. She was good friends with his mother and wanted everything to be perfect between them. _

Natalie took a deep breath, before turning out her light to sleep. Toady had been a long day and she was just too tired to care about that kiss. But, somehow her mind kept wandering back to that same subject. _Why did I kiss him back? WHY?_

Natalie laid back against her pillow, relaxing from the roughness of her day. Of her life. She needed a break and this September, she would get it.

-

After a goodnight's rest, Natalie woke up, her throat aching. She ran to the mini fridge in the corner of her room and opened a coke. She opened her phone. _One Missed Call._ She tapped the voicemail button and turn it on speaker phone. Then, Natalie sauntered over to the shower, turning the water of full blast, hot.

"Hey Natalie! I was wondering if we could talk. Meet me outside you house say…12? Let's do lunch. Call me later. Bye." He pulled her hair down quickly and jumped to her phone and texted him back.

_Yes. We need to talk. _

**A/N: So. What'd ya think? I know it's probably one of the more…different stories you have read but, I hope you like it. So, you can follow me on Twitter. Just go to www (dot) twitter (dot) com (slash) corrineminetta or search me on twitter, same name. You can also click the link called Homepage on my profile. So, please please review. It would make me extremely motivated! Also, if you would like me to continue the way I am writing or change the writing to first person, tell me that also. Any songs? TELL ME! **

**Have a good rest of the week! **

**corinneminetta **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating quicker. I really have no excuse…So here you are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Across the country in La Push, Washington lived Mack Bishops. She was one of the best volleyball players in the city. She loved volleyball as much as she loved her mother, and that was a lot. Sadly, her mother was hard to love. She was the sweetest mother to her in all. Her father on the other hand, she hated. _

SMASH! Mackenzie Bishops heard from downstairs. She opened the faded, severely broken door and winced at the nauseating smell that was her house. She instantly covered her nose and walked through the hallway to the living room and kitchen. This house was a sickening place, full of empty beer bottle and used cigarettes.

Mack's father, according to her birth records, was lying on the sofa, tossing and snoring loudly. She marched to the kitchen and heard the scuffing of feet. She knew her mother was in there trying to prepare supper. Mack looked at her. The left side of Abby's face was completely covered in black and purple bruises. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face, showing them ever better.

"Mack, you're home."

"I've been home since 3 o'clock." Mack said dryly.

"Your father should be asleep for the rest of the day." she gasped.

She only nodded and continued to walk up to the counter, finishing make dinner. Mack didn't want to talk to her right now. "It's my fault…I forgot to buy another 6 pack."

Mack nodded bleakly and stirred the small pot of spaghetti. Then, she helped her mother into a chair and handed her a wet wash cloth. Mack swept up the glass, not breaking her poker face and then went upstairs to her room. She looked into her vanity mirror.

Mack stared at her austere, ghostly reflection. She let a tear slip as she examined her latest injury. Mack lifted her arms over her head, showing the nasty bruised skin there. Mack then, inspected her arms, where she could see the faint scratches there. She saw the marks as symbols: no hope, no trust, no life; this was it. She grabbed an apple from her side table and ate it quickly. Then, she fell asleep.

_While Mackenzie was dealing with her tribulations, Natalie was about to find out about hers…_

"He's my WHAT?" Natalie screamed at her mother from across the long dining room table. "YOU ALWAYS SAID ADAM WAS MY FATHER!"

"I know sweetie, but-" Natalie cut off her mother immediately. She dropped her hand from the twirling piece of hair she had in her fingertips and slammed her hands down on the dark stained table. The bracelets on her arms echoed.

"Where does he live?"

"Outside of Forks, near La Push." Her mother said, fighting inner turmoil.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" She asked, leaning onto the table.

"We think it would be nice if you moved up their with him, you know…just to visit a little while." Natalie huffed, sitting down.

"NO! Da- Adam said I could visit Grandma this weekend… and stay with her for a while. Why would I want to visit **DAD** when, for fifteen years, **HE** hasn't kept in touch?"

_Now, there in the outskirts of Forks, Washington was a nice sized, white house that belonged to Jack Collins, head of Collins Construction in Seattle. He worked hard and it paid well, and as much as he tried not to think about it, he miss his daughter who never visited. _

Natalie grabbed her phone and saw 2 new text messages from Drew. _Oh great. _She pressed the ignore button and put her phone on her mahogany bureau. There was a slight knock at her door.

"Natalie?" her mothers voice echoed through the door.

"I am sorry, Natalie is not here right now. She has sunken into a depression only Hamlet will recognize so unless you are Hamlet GO AWAY!" Natalie knew it was childish of her, but she was angry. They couldn't just send her away.

"And now Natalie is going to go to practice and will NOT be back for at least an hour." She said grabbing her duffle bag and walking down the stairs. "Please leave a message after the beep!" Natalie slammed the door and walked two blocks, then called a taxi.

"Beep," she muttered to no one in particular.

-

THWACK! The ball slammed on to the ground as Natalie's hand left it.

"Again, again." she said quickly. Tasha threw up another one. Natalie ran forward. _Left. Right, Left. Jump. _THWACK! Another ball slapped the board. "Again, again." She repeated this process four or five times until she was completely breathless.

"Again…" breath. "Again." Tasha didn't throw a ball this time, but walked over to Natalie.

"I don't think so. You're going to hyperventilate if we don't stop and take a break." Tasha helped her to the bench beside the net. "So, what's up?"

"What…do you….mean?" Natalie said between gasping for air.

"Those were some pretty awesome hits and, no offense, but you never hit like that on demand. What's bugging you?"

"Adam isn't my real father."

_Tasha Kingston was a very spited woman. She had caramel skin and a body Beyonce would be jealous of. Her hair was straight and raven black. She was very close to Natalie; like a second mother to her, really. So, the news of Adam not actually being Natalie's father was shocking to say the least. _

Natalie knock on Drew's door for what seemed like hours. Mr. Harold, the doorman, opened the double brass doors and welcomed her in, but she pushed past him and ran for the stairs.

"DREW! DREW!" She yelled, running down the hall to his room. She pushed open his door to find him on the floor, texting. "DREW!"

Drew stood up quickly, surprised to see Natalie at his door. She ran at him and grabbed onto him as tightly as possible.

"Natalie? What is it? What's wrong?" Natalie groaned and laid down on Drew's bed. Stuffing her face into a pillow, she let out a muffed whimper.

"My life is becoming as outrageous as Jack Nicholson in _One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest_." She huffed. Drew sat next to her on the bed and gently pried the pillow from her face.

"What's going on, Natty?"

"Adam isn't really my dad. My real dad lives in Forks… And I have to go and visit him…"

_-_

"Almost done?" Tasha called, sitting on one of the many Louis Vuitton luggage cases. Natalie nodded and reached forward to grab two in her hands.

"Lets go," she replied, unenthusiastic. They got in Tasha's Mercedes Benz after a goodbye to her parents… or her mom and then headed to the airport. Natalie was practically shaking with fear and nerves. _What is he gonna say? What am I gonna say? _

"I promise to visit sometime, okay?" Tasha grabbed Natalie in her long arms and hugged her. "Bye, Natalie." Natalie turned and lowly boarded the plane.

It's a more than six-hour flight from New York City to Seattle, another hour in a smaller plane to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to tiny Forks. During the full duration of both flights Natalie was super nervous. Getting off the plane, she stood up and knocked into someone.

"Ugh…ouch…" Natalie moaned, gripping my forehead.

"You said it," a girl moaned from behind her. Natalie jumped up, too quickly, and her head started spinning. When it stopped, she reached her hand forward and helped the girl up.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Natalie dusted herself off and then stuck her hand out. "Natalie Williams."

"Angela Webber," she smiled. "So, are you new here?"

"Yep."

They walked out to the terminal together, chatting about the weather, rainy as usual, and other things. Then, Nat saw him. She bid farewell to Angela and walked over to him.

"Natalie? I-Is that you?" she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled, tears in his eyes.

_I couldn't begin to describe the joy that Jack felt in that moment. He saw her, looking just like her mother. All the emotions of loneliness left him. As soon as they got talking more and more, he realized that his apprehensive feelings for Adam were unneeded. Adam had been a good father from the way she talked of him. _

"So," Jack showed her up the stairs and to the front of the house. "this is your room." The room had forest green walls and wooden floors. There was a newer desk in the corner, looking out of place in the woodsy-looking room. The room was familiar, but different. Very different from my huge room in NYC, not that I care whatsoever. The bedding was purple and unfamiliar and an Apple laptop sat at the desk with writing utensils surrounding it.

"Well, I will leave you to get settled. I've got to go to a building site across town. The phone book is downstairs if you want to order lunch. You must be starved." Natalie fake smiled and nodded slightly. "I'll be back by dinner."

Natalie waved and Jack waved back. Jack really wanted to yell out that he loved her. But he just stood and waved, then he left.

She looked out the window to see him driving away. As soon as he was out of sight, Natalie turned to unpack. She picked up her navy blue suite case and Louis Vuitton suitcases and unlatched them. She put all her clothes in drawers and in her small closet. She turned for the next bag, when she saw a white envelope on the floor. _I wonder… _

She picked it up and sat down on the bed. Carefully, Natalie put her finger under the seal and tore it open. Inside was a letter.

_Dear Natalie, _

_I sent your laptop up early; Jack should have set it up. Your car will get there soon, I promise. Please call us whenever you want to talk or anything. I will always be your mother and, no matter what your birth records say, Adam will always be your father. He loves you very much. Please know that. _

_-Mom _

Natalie reached back in and pulled out a check and two hundred dollars in bills. She stuffed the money back in the envelope and put it in the drawer of the bedside table.

_New favorite thing about Jack- He doesn't hover. _It was nice though, for Natalie, not having to smile or look at all pleased. She allowed a few tears. She didn't want to cry now, not before morning, when school would start.

Forks High School had a alarming total of only three hundred and fifty-seven students. She was just knocking it up to three hundred and fifty-eight. Even worse? All the kids her had grown up together. Their parents and grandparents were probably toddlers together. Natalie was just gonna be the curiosity for the kids. The rich girl from NYC Prep School. Natalie didn't sleep well that night, even after she stopped her tears.

Breakfast with Jack was like the car ride to the house, awkward. He wished her good luck to school as she muttered a smart aleck remark that he didn't hear. Nat knew his hope was wasted, she didn't want to be here. She grabbed her jacket and headed off to school with Jack. It was drizzling, but not hard enough for her to be comprehensibly annoyed.

"This is the school?" She laughed bitterly, slamming the door of his truck.

The inside of the Front Office was brightly lit, giving the room a florescent blue. Natalie tried to buzz out the annoying fan in the background as she waited for the woman in the purple t-shirt to turn around. _Am I overdressed? _Natalie instantaneously check her outfit; jeans, heeled boots, and a cream thermal, covered by a thick, brown jacket.

"Can I help you?" the red-haired woman looked up.

"I'm Natalie Williams," She said, biting the inside of her cheek. The woman smiled, brightly at the name and turned around to one of the file cabinets along the white walls. Of course she knew who she was; the topic of gossip. _Daughter of John Collin's mistress come home. In other news…_

"Here's your schedule. I'm Miss Cope. Oh! And if you need a map of the school, pick one up in that basket as you leave." Natalie politely thanked her, grabbing a map out of the carrier and clutching it like a safety blanket. Natalie could tell by Miss Cope's guise that she hoped Nat would be happy in Forks. _Oh well, another person to let down_.

Natalie opened the green door with a hard push, and walked straight to room….23. She took a deep, preparatory breath, claming her nerves. _Quit stalling! _She reached her hand to the knob, tightly grasping the brass material. This is it.

The brightly, blue tinted room brought pessimism to Natalie. She didn't look around, but headed for the desk near the front, her heels clicking on the linoleum. She handed her slip to the tall, balding man sitting at the spinning chair behind the desk. He looked at her name and smiled. Giving her a seat near the front right next to the window, he returned to his work.

_Mack wasn't always a party person, but her family problems caused her to search out other attentions. Drugs, smoking, and alcohol. She was always looking for them. Now she had a regular dealer. Her name was Fidget and she lived in Seattle. _

Mack rode up to her usual spot. There were a few that glanced up at her, getting out of her car, but then they got lost in their drugs. Mack stepped to Fidget and saw a white joint stuck between her fingers.

"Hey Mack; haven't seen you in awhile. Found a new dealer, have you?" Fidg asked, squinting at her.

"No, I just have been really busy." Mack whispered.

"Okay; whatcha want?" she hissed.

"I don't _care_. Just something…"

Fidget pulled out a prepared joint. She examined it and then handed it to Mack. Mack started pulling out her money to pay her, when Fidg stopped her.

"On the house babe. You're my friend; and I can see you need this."

Mack held it to her mouth, taking a long drag. She quickly inhaled and then exhaled, breathing out the pleasant drug. The taste began making her feel tingly. Her mind getting lighter and fuzzier from every puff. She forgot all her struggles, slowly and surely, and then got in her car. _I have to quit doing this._

**A/N: Soo, what did you think?? REVIEW and tell me! Merry (late) Christmas!**

**-Corinne**


End file.
